spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu (JSSB)
mon Red and Blue Versions |avail=Default |home=Indigo Plateau |rival=Samus }} Pikachu is a default playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Pokémon universe. Pikachu is a Pok mon native to the Kanto region, holding the number of 025 in the National Pok dex. Pikachu is a pure electric-type Pok mon, who evolves from a Pichu with high friendship, and into Raichu when given a Thunderstone. Despite being the mascot for the Pok mon franchise, Pikachu is the Starter Pok mon for only two games of the series: Pok mon Yellow Version and Pok mon Rumble Blast. Pikachu is voiced by Ikue Ohtani, who voices Ash Ketchum's Pikachu in the Pok mon anime series. Pikachu is capable of crawling, and does so on his hands and knees. Category:Characters Capable of Crawling (JSSB) Movesets Origins All of Pikachu's special moves come from special attacks that a Pikachu is capable of learning within the Pok mon franchise. Thunder Shock is a move a Pikachu can know by default, learning it at level zero at least. Wild Charge is a physical-based attack learned by Pikachu at level 50, starting from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Versions. Discharge is learned at level 42 in X'' and ''Y Versions, but 34 in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Quick Attack is one of the first moves a Pikachu can learn, at level 10. Electro Ball is learned at level 18 in X'' and ''Y Versions, and 13 in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Versions. Like Quick Attack, Slam is a physical-based Normal type attack that Pikachu can learn starting at level 26 or 37, in X''/''Y and Omega Ruby/''Alpha Sapphire'', respectively. Thunder is the final special attack that a Pikachu can learn by levelling up, doing so at either level 50 or 58, depending on the title. Volt Switch and Charge Beam are two special attacks that a Pikachu can learn via TM's. Thunder Shock is a special attack of the electric type. By default, it has 30 uses, though can be upgraded to have a maximum of 48. The accuracy of the attack is 100% and it has a power level of 40. Wild Charge is a physical attack of the electric type. By default, it 15 uses, though can be upgraded to have a maximum of 24. The accuracy of the attack is 100% and it has a power level of 90. It is considered a weaker version of Volt Tackle. Discharge is a special attack of the electric type. By default, it has 15 uses, though like Wild Charge can be upgraded to have a maximum of 24. The accuracy of the attack is 100% and it has a power level of 80. Quick Attack is a physical attack of the normal type, and one of the most basic attacks in the entire Pok mon series. By default, it has 30 uses, and can be upgraded to have a maximum of 48. The accuracy of the attack is 100% and it has a power level of 40. Even if the Pok mon using the attack is slower than it's opponent, it will attack first. Electro Ball is a special attack of the electric type, debuting in Generation V. By default the attack is 10 uses, and can be upgraded to have a maximum of 16. The accuracy of the attack is 100%, and its power varies. Slam is a physical attack of the normal type. By default, the attack has 20 uses, and can be upgraded to 32. The attack's power level is 80, and its accuracy is 75%. Thunder is a special attack of the electric type. By default, the attack has 10 uses, and can be upgraded to 16. The attack's power level is 110, though was 120 prior to Generation VI, and its accuracy is 70%. Volt Switch is a special electric type that has, by default, 20 uses and, upgraded, 32. The attack's power level is 70, and it has 100% accuracy. Introduced in Generation V, Volt Switch will attack opponents before switching the user out. Charge Beam is an electric type special attack with 10-16 uses. Charge Beam was introduced in Generation IV, and its power level is 50 with an accuracy of 90%. The attack also has a 70% chance of raising the user's Special Attack stat. Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance Pikachu flies down from the sky with three balloons - a red, blue and yellow - tied around him. Once he lands, the three pops and he jumps back, startled. Victory Poses Pikachu's victory theme is an from the original "Wild Pok mon Caught" fanfare from Pok mon Red, Blue and Green Versions. Pikachu crosses his arms and looks to his left angrily. This is the same as one of Pikachu's victory poses from Pokk n Tournament, the Tekken/''Pok mon'' crossover. Pikachu's victory pose in said game is also used by Kazuya Mishima in the Tekken series. Pikachu jumps up in the air with his arms out-stretched as electricity flashes around him. This is a reference to his sprite animation from Pok mon Emerald Version. A large wave of water rises from the background, and Pikachu rides atop on a surfboard, as he waves his hands around happily. A Pikachu who knows the water-type "Surf" attack has appeared in multiple games. The pink and yellow surfboard Pikachu uses first appeared in Pok mon Stadium, and later in it's sequel, Pok mon Snap Pok mon Colosseum, Pok mon XD: Gale of Darkness, Pok mon Dash, Pok mon: Battle Revolution and Pok Park Wii. Taunts Pikachu's Up Taunt has him stand on all four of his legs, and charge electricity in his cheeks angrily. Ash's Pikachu often does this when excited in the anime series. Pikachu's Side Taunt has him hold his leg up and his left arm in the air as he waves his right arm back and fourth in the same manor as his sprite animation from Pok mon Crystal Version. Pikachu's Down Taunt has Pikachu pat his head with his right hand as he cries "Piika, pikaaaaa". Ash's Pikachu will sometimes do this in the anime series, especially when embarrassed. Collectibles Journal Entries Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, Pikachu has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. Pikachu's first recolour gives him a slightly monotonous skin tone. Additionally, he wears a red vest akin to the Assault Vest item. Pikachu's second recolour gives him a brighter yellow skin tone. Additionally he wears a black karate belt akin to the Expert Belt item. Pikachu's third recolour gives him an orange skin tone. Additionally, he wears a white headband with red and blue markings akin to the Choice Band item. Pikachu's fourth recolour gives her a brown skin tone. Additionally, Pikachu is given the dent in the tail to show that she is a female, and wears the Rocky Helmet item on her head. Pikachu's fifth recolour gives her a paler yellow skin tone, with purple replacing the black. Additionally, Pikachu is given the dent in the tail to show that she is a female, and wears the King's Rock item on her head. Pikachu's sixth recolour gives her a reddish skin tone. Additionally, Pikachu is given the dent in the tail to show that she is a female, and wears the Focus Band item around her head. Pikachu's seventh, and final, recolour inverts her colours, changing her yellow skin tone to a black and her black markings to a yellow. Additionally, Pikachu is given the dent in the tail to show that she is a female, and wears the Amulet Coin item around her head. Pikachu's first special outfit has him dress as a punk rocker. He wears a red jacket with a grey collar, a black and green shirt, and a red belt. He also wears black pants. This is based on one of the costumes that Cosplay Pikachu can wear in Pok mon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Versions. However, unlike Cosplay Pikachu, Pikachu is a male. Pikachu's second special outfit has him dress as a luchador, with an orange mask with a black shirt and pants. This is based on one of the costumes that Cosplay Pikachu can wear in Pok mon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Versions. However, unlike Cosplay Pikachu, Pikachu is a male. Pikachu's third, and final, special outfit has her dress in a pink pop idol outfit, with a pink top and skirt, as well as a bow on her ear. This is based on one of the costumes that Cosplay Pikachu can wear in Pok mon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Versions.